Two Male Bride
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Pernikahan adalah impian setiap pasangan. Begitupun dengan Donghae, ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum, namun saat di altar ia malah bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa terjadi demikian? Akankah pernikahan itu tetap terlaksana? Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, Kemana Kibum dihari pernikahannya? KiHae slight KyuHae
1. Chapter 1

Title : Two Male Bride

Author : Nazimah Agustina

Pair : KiHae slight KyuHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, F(X) Victoria, Choi Minho, Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul (cast lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Pernikahan adalah impian setiap pasangan. Begitupun dengan Donghae, ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum, namun saat di altar ia malah bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa terjadi demikian? Akankah pernikahan itu tetap terlaksana? Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, Kemana Kibum dihari pernikahannya?

Warning : Gender Switch! Tema yang aku yakin sudah pernah diusung oleh author lain sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Seoul**

**Butik**

**.**

"Permisi, kami ingin memesan baju pengantin. Bisakah kami bertemu dengan designer yang bekerja di toko ini?" Ucap Donghae ramah pada salah seorang pelayan toko.

"Silahkan, mari ikut saya!" sahut pelayan toko tersebut ramah dan menunjukkan ruangan designer yang dimaksud.

"Silahkan masuk!" ujar pelayan itu tersenyum setelah membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih!" sahut Donghae tersenyum saat melewati pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih!" sahut namja yang datang bersama Donghae menampilkan killer smile miliknya.

Kedua pipi pelayan itu merona seketika, "Kibum-sshi!" panggil pelayan itu sontak membuat Kibum, Donghae, dan seorang designer yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap pelayan itu malu, kemudian pelayan itu menghampiri Kibum.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kibum ramah, pelayan itu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan bolpoint miliknya dari dalam seragam yang dipakainya.

"Aku penggemar beratmu Kibum-sshi! Aku selalu menonton semua drama yang kau bintangi! Aktingmu sangat bagus! Aku sangat beruntung dapat bertemu langsung denganmu!" puji pelayan itu menggebu-gebu, jangan lupakan senyum lebarnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"terima kasih, justru aku yang sangat beruntung, percayalah!" tanggap Kibum kemudian tersenyum lembut, membuat pelayan itu seperti hendak meleleh.

"Maukah kau menanda tangani bukuku ini Kibum-sshi?" pinta pelayan tersebut setelah menyodorkan buku catatan dan bolpointnya tadi.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kibum kemudain menerima buku itu dan menanda tanganinya.

"Ini." Pelayan itu menatap bukunya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Jeongmal gomawo Kibum-sshi!" pekik pelayan itu riang, membuat Kibum dan dua orang lain yang ada diruangan tersebut tersenyum.

"Ups, maafkan aku." Ucap pelayan itu dengan wajah merah menahan malu namun masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, ia kemudian mengundurkan dirinya dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa Donghae-ah!" ucap sang designer membuat Donghae menolehkan kepala.

"Kau memiliki calon suami yang digilai banyak yeoja." Sambungnya kemudian terkikik, Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Biarlah Kibum digilai banyak yeoja, tapi percayalah jika Kim Kibum hanya gila padaku!" sahut Donghae masih tersenyum.

"Kau memang sangat mengerti profesiku chagi!" Kibum lansung merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memang hanya gila padamu chagi!" timpal Kibum lagi, Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada sang desainer, Heechul –designer- hanya dapat memutar mata malas.

"Biar kutebak untuk apa kalian disini, memesan baju pengantin?" tanya Heechul tersenyum usil pada pasangan ini.

Kibum tertawa, "tentu saja, kami sudah tidak sabar ingin menikah!" jawab Kibum menggebu-gebu.

"Memangnya kalian kapan menikah?" tanya Heechul lagi mengambil alat tulisnya.

"4 bulan dari sekarang." Sahut Kibum.

"Ah iya, silahkan duduk kalau begitu!" tawar Heechul.

"Jadi gaun seperti apa yang kau inginkan Hae?" tanya Heechul, Donghae tampak berpikir.

"Aku menginginkan gaun yang simple namun elegan." Jawab Donghae dengan gaya masih berpikir.

"Apa seperti gaun pengantin Kate Middleton?" tebak Heechul, Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"Itu yang kuinginkan!" jawabnya sumringah.

"Dan kau Kibum, tuxedo seperti apa hhm?" kali ini Heechul menoleh pada Kibum.

"Aku yang biasa saja noona, yang penting acaranya khidmat dan tidak ada hambatan." Jawab Kibum kemudian tersenyum.

**Satu jam kemudian …**

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum sumringah. Namja itu sudah sangat bosan menunggu calon istrinya membicarakan tentang pernikahan dengan Heechul.

Donghae mengangguk, "kita setelah ini pergi memesan Gereja untuk menikah dan gedung untuk resepsi!" Donghae berujar riang. Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**Di depan sebuah Gereja …**

"Kita sekarang menemui Pendetanya." Ujar Kibum sesaat setelah keluar dari mobilnya, ia dan Donghae tengah berada diluar Gereja yang rencanyanya tempat mereka mengikat janji suci pernikahan.

Donghae megangguk. Dengan tangan yang bertautan, mereka melangkah memasuki Gereja.

…

"Anneyoung Haseyo!" sapa Kibum pada seorang namja yang diyakini adalah Pendeta.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanggap Pendeta itu ramah setelah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Begini, kami ingin memakai Gereja ini untuk menikah 4 bulan lagi. Apa bisa?" tanya Kibum, Pendeta itu tampak berpikir, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku. Dibolak-balikkan buku itu, jemarinya menelusuri kata demi kata yang ada dilembarannya. Pendeta itu menutup bukunya, ia menoleh pada pasangan muda di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"4 bulan lagi tidak ada yang memesan tempat ini, jadi kalian bebas menentukan hari pernikahan kalian." Ujar sang Pendeta membuat Kibum dan Donghae tersenyum lega.

"Identitas kalian?" tanya sang pendeta, sambil menyiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Ah iya! Kim Kibum imnida, dan calon istriku ini bernama Lee Donghae." Sahut Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**Setengah jam kemudian …**

**Di mobil Kibum …**

Setelah mengisi dan menyetujui semua persyaratan untuk memakai Gereja yang mereka datangi tadi, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengantar Donghae kembali ke perusahaan, selain karena Kibum sendiri harus kembali ke lokasi syuting.

"Kibummie, aku tidak sabar menunggu 4 bulan lagi!" pekik Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Hae, sudahlah! Berhenti melakukan hal konyol!" peringat Kibum, ia khawatir akan keselamatan calon istrinya itu.

"Ish! Ne! aku kan hanya mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku!" gerutu Donghae, Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke panti asuhan saja?" tawar Kibum.

"Kau tidak terlambat pergi ke lokasi syuting nanti?" tanya Donghae, Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kalau Cuma sebentar tidak apa kok, toh kita juga lama tidak mengunjungi mereka bukan?" jelas Kibum yang disambut anggukan semangat dari Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**Panti Asuhan …**

"Anneyoung haseyo anak-anak!" panggil Donghae riang. Anak-anak yang ada di ruang tengah panti langsung menghamburkan diri menghampiri Donghae.

"Eonnie kenapa lama tidak kemari?"

"Noona tidak merindukan kami?"

"Kami merindukan eonnie!"

"Noona makin cantik!" dan pernyataan terakhir membuat Donghae dan anak lainnya menoleh kearah seorang namja kecil yang ada di dekat Donghae.

"Minho!" pekik Donghae mengacak-acak rambut namja kecil yang tampan itu.

"Anneyoung! Lihatlah aku membawa apa!" ujar Kibum dengan kedua tangan yang membawa dua kantung plastic besar, cendramata untuk anak-anak panti.

Sontak anak-anak yang menggemaskan itu berlari menghampiri Kibum kecuali Minho, ia tetap bersama Donghae.

"Minho-ah, kau sudah lama disini chagi?" tanya Donghae, Minho menggeleng.

"Aku juga baru sampai noona. Ayo kita temui Leeteuk ahjumma!" Dan setelahnya Donghae dan Minho meninggalkan Kibum yang sibuk membagikan buah tangan untuk anak-anak panti.

**Dapur …**

"Anneyoung ahjumma!" panggil Donghae menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Astaga Hae! Kau membuatku kaget!" sungut Leeteuk, Donghae nyengir.

"Minho?" panggil Leeteuk, ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk namja kecil bermarga Choi itu.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Leeteuk mengusap punggung namja itu lembut.

"beberapa jam hiks yang lalu hiks, Bogoshipo!" sahut Minho terisak.

"Sstt, ahjumma dan aku juga merindukanmu chagi!" bujuk Donghae mendekati keduanya.

"Aku hiks di Amerika hiks kesepian." Adu Minho membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae menatapnya sendu.

Minho memang bukan penghuni panti, dia berasal dari keluarga berada, ia adik dari Choi Siwon. Siwon sendiri adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, namun karena kesuksesannyalah yang membuat Siwon menjadi super sibuk dan tidak sempat memperhatikan adiknya sendiri.

"Ish! Kalian disini rupanya!" teriak Kibum lalu berlari menghampiri Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Minho yang berada didekat meja makan.

"Minho kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya Kibum melihat Minho yang sesegukan. Dihapusnya air mata itu sambil tersenyum. "Laki-laki harus kuat! Tidak boleh mengangis!" bujuknya.

"Hyuuuung!" kali ini Minho menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Kibum, Kibum membalas pelukan itu sayang.

"Kesepian?" tanya Kibum, Minho mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"PSP yang hyung berikan untukmu tidak kau mainkan eoh?" tanya Kibum lagi. Minho melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kibum dengan mata merahnya.

"Kumainkan kok, tapi aku ingin seorang teman!" sahut Minho.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya teman disana?" Minho menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tampan, baik, kaya, dan pintar. Masa iya tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganmu saat di Amerika?" tanya Kibum, Minho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka…"

"Mereka?"

Minho kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuat orang dewasa disekitarnya memicingkan mata, apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?

"Minho-ah, ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil mengelus rambut namja kecil itu.

"Ani! Gewenchana!" jawabnya ketus, Donghae dan yang lainnya berjengit karena Minho yang jarang berbicara dengan nada demikian, terlebih pada Donghae yang dekat dengannya sebelum ia pindah sekolah ke Amerika.

Donghae menoleh pada kibum, Kibum mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami dulu. Bagaimana jika bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain?" tawar kibum, Minho mengangguk semangat.

**.**

**.**

Donghae tersenyum melihat keceriaan anak-anak yang ada di panti, "aku harus segera pergi Hae-ah!" ujar Kibum terburu setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Ne, aku ikut eoh?" tanya Donghae, Kibum mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu ahjumma." Pamit Donghae.

"Ne, hati-hati."

"Anneyoung!"

**.**

**.**

**Perusahaan Lee …**

"Hati-hati eoh? jaga kesehatanmu chagi!" pesan Donghae sebelum keluar dari mobil Kibum.

"Pasti!" jawab Kibum, Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Kibum menaruh jari telunjuknya ke pipi.

"Mwo?" tanya Donghae namun Kibum tetap menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya. Donghae tertawa setelah mengerti maksud namjachingunya ini.

**CHUP**

Kibum tersenyum, setelah memberi kecupan di pipi Kibum, Donghae segera keluar dari mobil. "Sudah pergi sana!" usirnya namun setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi awas nanti telah mengusirku!" Kibum dan Donghae tertawa, beberapa detik kemudian mobil Kibum melaju menuju lokasi syuting drama yang dibintanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua hari kemudian …**

**Butik …**

"Anneyoung Heechul eonnie!" sapa Donghae setelah membuka pintu ruangan Heechul.

"Hae? Masuklah!" Sahut Heechul, ia emudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang didalamnya terdapat sketsa gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakan Donghae nanti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul setelah beberapa saat Donghae mengamatinya.

"Bagus eonnie! Ini seperti yang kita bicarakan tempo hari, aku setuju." jawab Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengukur tubuhnya untuk gaun yang akan dipakainya nanti dan memilih bahan yang sesuai dan nyaman, Donghae memutuskan untuk pamit.

Saat Donghae hendak keluar dari butik itu, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

"Donghae?" tanya namja itu.

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae balik bertanya. Hening selama beberapa saat hingga,

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku… nanti." Jawab Donghae kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sendiri? Kau ingin menikah juga?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu."

"Kyunnie, dia siapa?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik datang menghampiri mereka.

"Dia Donghae, teman lamaku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Victoria, calon istri Kyuhyun." Ujar yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Donghae.

"Namaku Donghae." Jawab Donghae balas tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan itu.

Namun, senyum Victoria memudar ketika matanya membidik sesuatu yang aneh dari Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Mereka tampak memandang sendu satu sama lain.

Victoria menangkap ada kecewaan disana, benarkah?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

a/n : bagaimana? silahkan mau menebak apapun untuk chap 2. Tapi saya punya ide tersendiri untuk chap-chap selanjutnya, saya tidak tahu adakah yang berpikiran sama dengan saya nantinya.

Pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa saya memakai member F(X) khususnya Victoria?

Kenapa tidak Sungmin?

Itu karena saya tidak tahu jika Sungmin yang memerankannya akan cocok atau tidak, saya takut kembali mengecewakan KyuMin Shipper dan Pumpkin nantinya. Saya memakai Victoria bukan karena saya KyuVic atau KyuToria shipper, walaupun girlband favorit saya adalah F(X), mereka no 1. saya menganggap Super F(X) couple itu lebih ke hubungan adik kakak sebenarnya (bukan pacaran), mereka terlihat imut jika bersama (bagi saya).

Dan untuk judul,, terima kasih untuk Audrey Musaena yang memberikan judul untuk FF ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Two Male Bride

Author : Nazimah Agustina

Pair : KiHae slight KyuHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, F(X) Victoria, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Minho, Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon (cast lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Pernikahan adalah impian setiap pasangan. Begitupun dengan Donghae, ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum, namun saat di altar ia malah bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa terjadi demikian? Akankah pernikahan itu tetap terlaksana? Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, Kemana Kibum dihari pernikahannya?

Warning : Gender Switch! Tema yang aku yakin sudah pernah diusung oleh author lain sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

"_Donghae?" tanya namja itu._

"_Kyuhyun?" Donghae balik bertanya. Hening selama beberapa saat hingga,_

"_kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan._

"_Aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku… nanti." Jawab Donghae kemudian tersenyum tipis._

"_Kau sendiri? Kau ingin menikah juga?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan._

"_Oh, selamat kalau begitu."_

"_Kyunnie, dia siapa?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik datang menghampiri mereka._

"_Dia Donghae, teman lamaku." Jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Victoria, calon istri Kyuhyun." Ujar yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Donghae._

"_Namaku Donghae." Jawab Donghae balas tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan itu._

_Namun, senyum Victoria memudar ketika matanya membidik sesuatu yang aneh dari Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Mereka tampak memandang sendu satu sama lain._

_Victoria menangkap ada kecewaan disana, benarkah?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ Two Male Bride ~**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi!" setelah mengucapkannya Donghae bergegas meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"Kyu?" panggil Victoria lirih.

"Ah, ne?" respon Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" desak Victoria, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan pasrah dengan Victoria yang menggandeng lengannya.

**DUKK**

Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya keras, ia menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Ish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Donghae?" gerutunya, ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdebar.

"Sial!" umpatnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kantor.

**.**

**.**

**Perusahaan Lee**

**.**

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut, terdapat beberapa photo ia juga Kibum. Namun yeoja itu tertarik dengan satu photo yang diambil saat ia lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas dahulu yang terpajang di dekat pintu. Dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju photo tersebut.

Tampak ia dan beberapa orang temannya tersenyum lebar dalam photo tersebut.

**FLASHBACK**

**Delapan tahun yang lalu**

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, penting." Ucap seorang namja tampan menghampiri Donghae.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Donghae tersenyum, jangan lupakan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan ia juga namja di hadapanya ini.

"Ikut aku!" dan Donghae mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah namja yang berstatus namjachingunya tersebut ke halaman belakang sekolah.

**.**

"Aku akan melanjutkan studiku di China." Ungkap namja itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Jauh sekali. Tapi tak apa, aku mendukungmu Kyunnie chagi!" sahut Donghae memberi semangat pada namjachingunya namun,

"kita putus." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin membuat senyum Donghae memudar seketika.

"Ta…tapi kenapa?" tanya Donghae terbata dengan raut sedihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa jika harus berpacaran jarak jauh denganmu, kita punya jalan kehidupan masing-masing dan kita harus focus pada kuliah kita. Mianhae." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi…" Donghae mencoba menolak namun,

"Aku tidak bisa Hae!" tegas Kyuhyun dengan mimik seriusnya.

Donghae tersenyum, "kau benar, kita tidak bisa berpacaran jarak jauh. Selamat tinggal!" setelahnya Donghae dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan namja itu seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…" isak Donghae di dalam kamarnya.

"Hanya karena itu kau memutuskanku hiks?"

**PRAANG**

Yeoja itu melempar figura yang didalamnya terdapat gambaran dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis, membuat figura dan kaca yang membingkainya hancur berkeping-keping.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Huuuft…" Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun telah memulai karir bernyanyinya di China dan Victoria juga berasal dari China. Namun Donghae sama sekali tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun secara langsung, bersama calon istrinya pula.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapamu lagi Lee Donghae! Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya!" Donghae mensugesti pikirannya sendiri.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah masa lalumu Lee Donghae! Dan Kim Kibum adalah masa depanmu!" lagi ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri dan berhasil, ia tersenyum memikirkan Kibum.

**FLASHBACK**

**Empat tahun yang lalu**

Donghae Nampak mematuk dirinya di depan cermin. Malam ini ia akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temannya yang merupakan putri dari pemilik saham sebuah agensi entertainment yang menaungi bintang-bintang terkenal Korea.

"Baju? Oke."

"Make up? Oke."

"Ah sepatu? Oke."

"Dan selesai!" Donghae tersenyum puas akan penampilannya malam ini. Gaun putih gading tanpa lengan dengan panjang hingga mata kaki, serta aksen mawar putih disekitar bahu kanannya turut menghiasi gaun yang dilihat sangat pas untuk tubuhnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan dihiaskan penjepit rambut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut high heels setinggi tujuh centi meter dengan warna perak menuju ballroom yang merupakan tempat berlangsungnya pesta.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hyukkie!" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk, temannya yang berulang tahun.

"Terima kasih Hae!" sahut Hyukkie.

"Ini kado untuk sahabat terbaikku!" ungkap Donghae lagi memberikan kado yang ia bawa.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Hae!" Eunhyuk terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan kado tersebut.

"Nanti saja dibukanya!" larang Donghae tersenyum ganjil pada Eunhyuk.

"Memang isinya apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Sahut Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu!" ujar Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae.

"Apa itu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae tertarik, tanpa menjawab Eunhyuk menarik pergelangan kanan Donghae, membawanya menghampiri seorang namja yang membelakangi keduanya.

"Ehem,, permisi Kibum-sshi!" ujar Eunhyuk membuat Donghae melotot tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk-sshi?" tanggap Kibum tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seorang temanku padamu, dia penggemar beratmu loh!" ujar Eunhyuk lancar tanpa menghiraukan cubitan Donghae di lengan dan pinggangnya.

"Ini dia orangnya! Namanya Lee Donghae, cantik bukan?" ungkap Eunhyuk tanpa merasa berdosa, ingin rasanya Donghae menyumpal mulut sahabatnya itu dengan kaus kaki miliknya!

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menghadapi dua orang sahabat yang dirasanya aneh, memang aneh.

"Lee Donghae imnida." Ucap Donghae gugup bertemu aktor favoritnya itu.

"Kim Kibum imnida."

**FLASHBACK END**

Donghae tertawa mengingat pertemuan perdananya dengan Kibum, tingkah konyol Eunhyuk nyatanya membuahkan hasil bukan?

Empat tahun lalu Kibum memulai debutnya sebagai aktor. Meskipun baru debut, tapi Kibum langsung mendapat tempat dihati pecinta drama, selain drama perdananya mendapat rating tertinggi, ia juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan den senyum yang dianggap mematikan kaum yeoja,, berlebihan? Itulah kenyataannya …

Dan Donghae yang merupakan penonton setia drama yang dibintangi aktris ternama Song Hye Kyo pun terkagum-kagum dengan bakat yang dimiliki Kibum saat menjadi lawan main aktris favoritnya itu.

Setelah perkenalan itu berlangsung, hubungan keduanya tidak langsung mendekat. Tiga bulan setelahnya mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah event dan saat itulah mereka memulai pertemanan mereka. Setelah dua tahun mengenal satu sama lain, Kibum dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Banyak Snowers –sebutan untuk fans Kibum- awalnya tidak menyukai Donghae dan mencaci-makinya di situs jejaring sosial.

Sebagai namjachingu yang baik, Kibum membela Donghae dengan mengadakan konfersi pers yang mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Donghae telah memasuki tahap serius dan Kibum pun dengan tegas mengecam siapapun yang merasa penggemar Kibum namun tetap mencaci-maki Donghae setelah konfersi pers berakhir, maka dia bukanlah Snowers. Donghae merasa terharu, ia tidak percaya Kibum dapat berkata seperti itu demi membelanya.

Hubungan mereka pun sering terkena liputan media perihal gonjang-ganjing kedekatan Kibum dengan artis lain. Namun itu hanya isapan jempol semata, Donghae percaya Kibum hanya untuknya dan gosip-gosip yang ada hanyalah penguji cinta mereka, hubungan dua insan beda profesi ini sangatlah manis dimata Snowers pada akhirnya, kata "KiHae Couple" pun mereka sandang dari para penggemar yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai "KiHae Shipper".

**Sementara itu di butik…**

Kyuhyun menatap malas pintu yang didalamnya terdapat Heechul dan Victoria yang sedang berbincang mengenai gaun pengantin pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Ingatan Kyuhyun kemudian kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu, pertemuannya dengan Donghae setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu.

Kyuhyun tahu jika Donghae sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Kim Kibum, aktor muda yang tengah naik daun itu. Kyuhyun sendiri pun telah memiliki Victoria yang menemaninya dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka. Namun, ada perasaan lain yang membuncah dihati Kyuhyun ketika bertemu kembali dengan Donghae.

Untuk mengobati rasa bosannya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan mulai membrowsing dengan mengetik " tentang yeojachingu Kim Kibum".

"Lee Donghae saat ini menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan milik keluarganya."

"Kibum dan Donghae resmi berpacaran pada tanggal 12 September 2010 lalu dan mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka pada media pada tanggal 15 Oktober 2010 yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Donghae yang ke 24." Kyuhyun membaca tiap kata dari artikel yang dibukanya dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tutup halaman browsing kemudian memasukkan kembali samrtphone tersebut ke dalam saku celananya, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan kekasih sejatinya –sebuah PSP- dan jemarinya dengan lincah 'bermesraan' dengan sang kekasih.

Di lokasi Syuting …

"Cut!" teriak sutadara dan terdengarlah suara riuh tepuk tangan mendandakan shooting telah berakhir. Shooting hari ini memang shooting terakhir untuk drama yang dibintangi Kibum, namun masih banyak kontrak yang menantinya setelah drama ini.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini!" para pemain dan kru yang medukung drama tersebut terlihat berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Setelah merasa tubuhnya lebih baik, Kibum mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa dikit angka.

Tuuut … tuut …

"Halo Bummie chagi?" sapa Donghae riang disebrang sana.

"Halo Hae chagi, aku ingin kita makan malam nanti, bagaimana?" tanya Kibum halus yang diiyakan oleh Donghae.

**.**

**Restoran**

**07.30 pm**

**.**

"Silahkan duduk tuan putri!" ujar Kibum setelah menarik kursi untuk Donghae.

"Terima kasih pangeranku!" jawab Donghae membuat Kibum tertawa kecil. Mereka memesan makanan.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya tuan dan nona." Ujar pelayan itu ramah yang dijawab oleh Kibum dan Donghae dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Hae-ah?" panggil Kibum di sela makannya.

"Hmm?" tanggap Donghae menoleh sebentar dengan Kibum.

Kibum diam. Donghae yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan gelagat Kibum pun menyentuh jemarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir pada Kibumnya.

"Eumm, shooting untuk dramaku selanjutnya dipercepat Hae, tiga hari lagi aku harus pergi ke China untuk memulai shooting dan menetap selama tiga bulan disana. Tidak apakan?" ujar Kibum ragu.

Bukannya apa, Donghae selama ini selalu mengerti profesi yang dijalani Kibum, namun kali ini Kibum akan pergi meninggalkan Donghae menjelang hari pernikahan keduanya. Kibum pun tidak habis pikir, karena menurut kontrak sebelumnya, shooting drama itu dilaksanakan enam bulan lagi di negeri Tirai Bambu tersebut, tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa tetap tinggal di Korea karena dia sudah terikat kontrak kerja.

"Ti…tiga bulan?" tanggap Donghae kaget, dan Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya Hae." Jawab Kibum lemas.

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan semakin menggenggam jemari Kibum, "pergilah, aku tidak apa mengurus sendiri persiapan pernikahan kita!" ujar Donghae, Kibum tersenyum lebar.

"Jeongmal gomawo Hae! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi!" ujar Kibum senang, ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Donghae yang selalu ada untuknya dan mengerti pekerjaannya.

Dan malam itu adalah malam dimana Donghae yang terus berceloteh seperti biasanya dengan Kibum yang menjadi pendengar yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**Di kediaman keluarga Lee**

**.**

"Tidur yang nyenyak, mimpi indah, memimpikanku tentunya." Ucap Kibum setelah mengantarkan Donghae.

"Tentu saja chagiya!" jawab Donghae merasa gemas dengan tingkah manja Kibum jika hanya berdua dengannya.

Kibum melajukan mobilnya menuju apartementnya setelah memastikan Donghae menutup pintu rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya**

**Perusahaan Lee**

**.**

"Pagi sajangnim!"

"Pagi!"

"Pagi sajangnim!"

"Pagi!" hari ini Donghae memasuki kantor dengan langkah riang seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum saat membalas sapaan para karyawannya.

"Hae-ah, ada titipan untukmu." Lapor Ryeowook, sekretaris pribadi sekaligus sahabat Donghae.

"Dari siapa Ryeong-ah?" tanya Donghae setelah menerima sebuket besar bunga mawar merah, ia hirup aroma bunga itu, segar.

"Tidak tahu Hae, coba lihat kartu yang ada disana!" ucap Ryeowook. Donghae kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu dan membukanya.

Hanya ada satu huruf yang ada disana, Donghae menyernyit.

"hanya ada huruf K ?" tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook.

"K untuk Kibum, romantis sekali!" ujar Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

Kibum tersenyum pada Ryeowook kemudian memasuki ruangannya dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Kibummie." Ujar Donghae kembali menghirup bunga cantik dan segar itu.

'K untuk Kyuhyun.'

**DEG**

Donghae melepaskan buket bunga itu dari tangannya.

"Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin!" yakinnya pada diri sendiri, namun iapun penasaran siapa pengirim bunga itu sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

Bagaimana?

Selalu orang ketiga? Ah ya, semua ff yang kutulis memang ada orang ketiganya. Tapi kali ini saya cukup bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kisah cinta beda profesi ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Two Male Bride**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuHae**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, F(X) Victoria, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Minho, Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon (cast lain menyusul)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pernikahan adalah impian setiap pasangan. Begitupun dengan Donghae, ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum, namun saat di altar ia malah bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa terjadi demikian? Akankah pernikahan itu tetap terlaksana? Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, Kemana Kibum dihari pernikahannya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Tema yang aku yakin sudah pernah diusung oleh author lain sebelumnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya**_

_**Perusahaan Lee**_

_**.**_

"_Pagi sajangnim!"_

"_Pagi!"_

"_Pagi sajangnim!"_

"_Pagi!" hari ini Donghae memasuki kantor dengan langkah riang seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum saat membalas sapaan para karyawannya._

"_Hae-ah, ada titipan untukmu." Lapor Ryeowook, sekretaris pribadi sekaligus sahabat Donghae._

"_Dari siapa Ryeong-ah?" tanya Donghae setelah menerima sebuket besar bunga mawar merah, ia hirup aroma bunga itu, segar._

"_Tidak tahu Hae, coba lihat kartu yang ada disana!" ucap Ryeowook. Donghae kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu dan membukanya._

_Hanya ada satu huruf yang ada disana, Donghae menyernyit._

"_hanya ada huruf K ?" tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook._

"_K untuk Kibum, romantis sekali!" ujar Ryeowook tersenyum lebar._

_Kibum tersenyum pada Ryeowook kemudian memasuki ruangannya dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya._

"_Kibummie." Ujar Donghae kembali menghirup bunga cantik dan segar itu._

'_K untuk Kyuhyun.'_

_**DEG**_

_Donghae melepaskan buket bunga itu dari tangannya._

"_Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin!" yakinnya pada diri sendiri, namun iapun penasaran siapa pengirim bunga itu sebenarnya?_

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Two Male Bride ~**

**~ Chapter 3 : Jenuh? ~**

Donghae masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga telephone yang ada di ruangannya berbunyi,

Tiit

"Halo?" sapa Donghae.

"Maaf sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Lapor resepsionis yang ada di lantai dasar.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun," jawab seseorang disebrang sana, namun bukan sang karyawati, tapi seorang namja.

**DEG**

"KAU?" pekik Donghae.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu! aku ke ruanganmu sekarang ne?" dan sambungan telephone terputus.

"Halo? Halo? Kyuhyun?" ujar Donghae berulang kali.

"Sial!" umpatnya menahan amarah.

Lima menit kemudian …

**Ceklek**

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Donghae ketus tepat saat pintu tertutup.

"Tidak usah segalak itu!" jawab Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. namja tampan itu memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama, banyak photo Donghae bersama Kibum disana. Namun Kyuhyun tertarik dengan satu photo yang ada di dekat pintu, photo yang diambil setelah pengumuman kelulusan mereka dari sekolah menengah atas delapan tahun lalu.

"Kau masih memajangnya hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun retoris setelah menghampiri photo tersebut, ia tersenyum memperhatikan satu-persatu teman lama mereka yang terdapat di dalam photo tersebut, termasuk dua orang yang juga terdapat dalam ruangan ini.

"Itu… photo kenangan." Jawab Donghae lirih, menghampiri photo tersebut.

"Kau suka mawar pemberianku?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari photo tadi. donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun, ia menggumam mengiyakan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" tanggapnya kemudian tertawa kecil, Donghae menggumam lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Donghae.

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi."

"Aku belum sarapan, temani aku eoh?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa meminta Victoria untuk menemanimu bukan?"

"Aku ingin denganmu!"

"Ani!"

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak!"

"Hae-ah?"

"Keluar dari ruangan dan kantorku sekarang!" usir Donghae mengibaskan tangannya, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ish! Aku tidak suka kekehanmu!" bentak Donghae, Kyuhyun menyerigai.

"Kalau begitu temani aku."

"Ish! Baiklah tuan Cho!" dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

**Di restoran …**

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kibum-shhi?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hubungan kami baik, sangat harmonis. Setidaknya dia tidak memutuskanku karena pergi keluar negeri!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" dan yeoja itu tertawa kecil ketika Kyuhyun tersedak santapannya saat mendengar sindiran Donghae.

"Semua itu sudah berlalu Hae-ah!" sergah Kyuhyun setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Ne, kau benar! Kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing sekarang." Tanggap Donghae tersenyum.

.

"Aku jenuh!" ujar Kyuhyun membuat kening Donghae berkerut.

"Hubunganku dengan Victoria-lah yang membuatku jenuh!" lanjut Kyuhyun menjawab raut wajah bingung Donghae.

"Kau tidak merasakannya dengan Kibum-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun, Donghae menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak ada kata jenuh dalam hubungan kami!"

"Cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kalian pasti merasakannya!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan Cho Kyuhyun-sshi!" ujar Donghae ketus seraya berdiri dari kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar masuk restoran tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Bandara …**

**.**

"Jaga kesehatan!"

"Tidak boleh nakal!"

"Tidak boleh selingkuh!"

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras!"

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan Donghae untuknya, namun Kibum menyukainya, menyukai Donghae-nya yang selalu memberi cinta dan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Mengerti?" tanya Donghae, Kibum mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Chagiyaaa, aku akan sangat merindukanmu!" Donghae memeluk Kibum erat yang dibalas Kibum dengan pelukan yang sama eratnya.

"Akupun pasti akan sangat merindukanmu chagiya!" sahut Kibum, dirasakannya Donghae yang mengangguk.

"Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa ikut mengurus persiapan pernikahan kita." Sesal Kibum, Donghae mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang eoh? GEWENCHANA!" Kibum meringis ketika telinganya diteriaki oleh Donghae, Donghae hanya tertawa kegelian melihat tingkah calon suaminya tersebut.

Dan suara panggilan dari ruang informasi pun terdengar, menandakan Kibum harus segera memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa ia beserta pemain lain ke negeri Tirai Bambu.

"Hubungi aku ketika kau sudah tiba disana eoh?" ujar Donghae dengan air mata yang telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Ne, itu pasti chagiya! Jika aku memiliki libur beberapa hari, aku akan pulang ke Korea, untukmu!" hibur Kibum menyeka air mata yang telah jatuh di pipi Donghae, Donghae mengangguk.

**CHUP**

Kecupan hangat Kibum sematkan di kening Donghae, "Saranghae," ujar Kibum sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Nado saranghae." Balas Donghae yang kini telah berlinang air mata, ia melambaikan tangannya ketika Kibum menoleh ke belakang, untuk Donghae.

**.**

**Tiga minggu kemudian …**

**Perusahaan Lee**

…

Donghae menghela nafas lelah, ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini. Terus ia menghela nafas lelah, tak tahukah ia dengan kata orang jika terus menghela nafas dapat menambah kesialan yang ada?

Donghae mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan nama Kibum di phonebook serta menghubungi namja itu.

"Dia masih sibuk?" tanya Donghae lemas ketika pada panggilan kelima Kibum tidak juga mengangkat telephonenya.

Yeoja bermarga Lee itu merenggangkan ototnya dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Jenuh?" gumamnya, teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu.

"Apa aku memang sedang mengalami titik jenuh dalam sebuah hubungan? Seperti yang dialami Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya kemudian menghela nafas.

**Ceklek**

"DONGHAAAE!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika kepalanya menyembul di balik pintu.

Donghae berjengit kaget di tempatnya, "yak! Kau ingin membuatku jantungan eoh?" ujar Donghae yang hanya dijawab kekehan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak perlu segalak itu pada sahabatmu sendiri Hae-ah!" ujar Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke ruangan Donghae, yeoja yang satunya lagi hanya mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu dengan actor muda, tampan, terkenal, dan berbakat itu eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Seperti itulah!" jawab Donghae acuh.

"Aku serius Hae-ah!" desak Eunhyuk.

"Sesuai rencana, tidak ada halangan apapun!" jawab Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" tanggapnya.

"Kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu tidak! Aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sora eonnie." Jawab Eunhyuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari dalam tasnya.

"Dengan atau tanpa Kibum, kau harus datang Hae!" pesan Eunhyuk kemudian menyerahkan undangan tersebut pada Donghae, yang dijawab senyuman serta anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Ne, gomawo Hyukkie-ah! Jarang-jarangkan aku pergi ke pesta yang pastinya banyak didatangi artis terkenal! Kau dan Sora eonnie adalah anak pemilik saham terbesar agensi entertainment terkenal di Korea Selatan!" puji Donghae membuat kedua pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah.

"Ah kau bisa saja Hae-ah! Itu terlalu berlebihan!" sahut Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Apu pergi dulu." pamit Eunhyuk, kening Donghae mengkerut.

"Cepat sekali!" protesnya.

"Aku harus membagikan undangan-undangan ini Hae-ah!" sergah Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah! Sampai bertemu di pesta nanti eoh?" ujarnya yang dijawab senyuman oleh Eunhyuk.

**Saat pesta …**

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Donghae yang tengah bersenda gurau Eunhyuk juga Sora.

"Vic-ah! Aku ingin pergi sebentar eoh?" pamit kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan serta senyuman oleh Victoria.

"Bolehkan aku bergabung nona-nona?" sapa Kyuhyun ramah pada Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sora.

"Tentu!" jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum, begitupun dengan Sora, namun Donghae hanya diam, mengabaikannya dengan meminum minuman yang ada di gelas miliknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sora-sshi! Semoga kau selalu sukses!" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Sora.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-sshi!" sahut Sora yang dijawab anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah?" panggil Kyuhuyun yang dijawab pandangan 'ada apa?' oleh Donghae.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Kyuhyun disertai senyuman manisnya, Eunhyuk tampak menyernyitkan dahi mendengar permintaan teman lamanya itu pada Donghae.

"Bolehkan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi karena Donghae yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Ah ya! Tentu saja!" jawab Donghae reflex, setelahnya ia merutuki jawabannya sendiri.

.

"Euum, kudengar Kibum-sshi sedang berada di China ya?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka percakapan di antara keduanya.

"Ne, dia sedang shooting drama." Jawab Donghae tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku mengisi kekosongan dihatimu?" lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba menggoyahkan pertahanan Donghae. Donghae mendongak, menatap obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggeleng, "aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya!" tolak Donghae kemudian berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan berpisah menjelang pernikahanmu! Jangan lupakan jika aku juga hendak menikahi Victoria!" cegat Kyuhyun.

"Anggap saja ini untuk membunuh rasa jenuh dalam diri kita berdua!" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, Donghae menyerigai meremahkan.

"Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar dari orang cerdas sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun!" cibir Donghae.

"Aku tahu! Tapi, kumohon Hae-ah?" kali ini Kyuhyun meraih jemari Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan ia dengan reflex memeluk yeoja itu erat ketika Donghae yang mengangguk pada akhirnya.

**dua bulan kemudian …**

dua bulan sudah Kyuhyun dan Donghae terikat perjanjian konyol tersebut. Meskipun demikian, baik Donghae juga Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan hubungan special keduanya. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengulang kisah cinta mereka yang telah kandas delapan tahun lalu.

Tidak ada yang mencurigai hubungan gelap keduanya, Kyuhyun terkadang masih menemani Victoria untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang akan digelar setelah pernikahan Kibum dan Donghae. Donghae pun demikian, ia mempersiapkan segala pernikahannya sendiridengan Kibum, sesekali Donghae ditemani Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drrrt… drrt…

Donghae menyernyitkan dahi ketika mendapat telephone dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Halo?" sapa Donghae.

"Ini Donghae-sshi?" tanya seorang yeoja disebrang sana.

"Ne, nuguya?" tanya Donghae.

"Ini aku, Victoria." Sahut yeoja yang ternyata tunangan Kyuhyun.

**DEG!**

Jantung Donghae berdebar tidak karuan, "ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, aku menunggumu di Coffe Prince saat jam makan siang!" ujar Victoria.

"Kumohon datanglah!" lanjutnya lagi, mau tidak mau Donghae menyetujui pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah." Dan sambungan telephone terputus.

**Coffe Prince**

**12.15 PM**

Donghae menghela nafas sebelum memasuki café tersebut.

"Nona Lee? Anda sudah ditunggu oleh nona Song di meja pojok sana." Ujar salah seorang pada Donghae, yeoja itu hanya menjawab terima kasih dan melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Duduklah Donghae-sshi!" tawar Victoria berdiri dari duduknya seraya tersenyum, Donghae balas tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan Victoria.

"Ingin memesan apa nona?" tawar seorang pelayan sesaat setelah Donghae duduk di tempatnya.

"Jus apel saja satu." Sahut Donghae, Victoria sudah memesan menunya sedari tadi.

"Ada yang lain?" tawar pelayan itu memandang Donghae dan Victoria bergantian.

"Tidak ada!" sahut Victoria, pelayan itu kemudian meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kembalikan Kyuhyun padaku!" Victoria membuka pembicaraan, Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan calon suamiku, untuk itu kumohon tinggalkan dia. Kau sendiri sudah memiliki Kibum-sshi." Lanjut Victoria, Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Calon suamimu yang menawarkan dirinya padaku, seharusnya kau mengatakannya pada calon suamimu, bukan padaku!" jawab Donghae, sukses membuat Victoria menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ini pesanannya nona, selamat menikmati!" intrupsi pelayan yang membawa pesanan Donghae, Donghae tersenyum manis pada pelayan tersebut.

"Apa kurangnya Kibum-sshi eoh? kenapa kau memilih menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Kyuhyun padahal kau tahu sendiri kami akan menikah? Apalagi pernikahanmu dengan Kibum-sshi semakin dekat!" ujar Victoria parau. Donghae meminum minumannya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tahu, aku memang akan menikah dengan Kibum, kau dan Kyuhyun pun akan menyusul jejak kami." Jawab Donghae santai, ia memainkan sedotan di gelasnya.

"Untuk itu tinggalkan Kyuhyun! Kau pasti dapat mengerti perasaanku bukan?" pinta Victoria penuh harap, namun Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula kita berbeda, aku bukan kau, jadi aku tidak dapat mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

**PRANGG!**

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Victoria, jawaban Donghae membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Andai ia bisa, ia tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Donghae. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali mengacuhkan Victoria, namja itu hanya memikirkan Donghae sehingga Victoria memutuskan untuk menemui Donghae dan memintanya untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang ia dapat?

"Hiks kumohon hiks! Aku tahu kau dan Kibum-sshi hiks saling mencintai, untuk itu biarlah hiks Kyuhyun yang pergi dari hubungan kalian hiks!"

"Kyuhyun mencintaiku!" jawab Donghae masih dengan gaya santainya. Victoria menyeka air matanya kasar, ia menatap Donghae serius.

"Aku akan menyebarkan kabar ini disertai bukti berupa photo kalian saat bersama jika kau tetap menolak permintaanku!" ancam Victoria, Donghae menyerigai.

"Kau berani melakukannya eoh? aku berani menjamin Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanmu!" sahut Donghae membuat Victoria kembali tertohok.

"Kau benar-benar egois!" ujar Victoria dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Memang!" jawab Donghae kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Victoria yang menangis pilu.

**Dua hari kemudian …**

**Perusahaan Lee**

**ceklek**

"Hae-ah!" teriak Ryeowook setelah membuka pintu ruangan Donghae tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Donghae sebal. Ryowook berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan majalah infotaiment di tangannya.

"Lihatlah ini!" Donghae menuruti perkataan Ryeowook.

"KEKASIH DARI AKTOR MUDA KIM KIBUM TERTANGKAP KAMERA SEDANG BERSAMA PENYANYI ASAL NEGERI TIRAI BAMBU, CHO KYUHYUN" Donghae membaca judul cover majalah tersebut, tampak dalam sebuah photo ia dan Kyuhyun yang tengah makan bersama di sebuah restoran.

"Keluar!" usir Donghae pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya menurut patuh.

"Victoria!" desis Donghae setelah ia sendiri berada di ruangannya, diremasnya majalah tersebut untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE?**

**Review atau komentar?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Two Male Bride**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuHae**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Song Victoria, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Minho, Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon (cast lain menyusul)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pernikahan adalah impian setiap pasangan. Begitupun dengan Donghae, ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum, namun saat di altar ia malah bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa terjadi demikian? Akankah pernikahan itu tetap terlaksana? Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, Kemana Kibum dihari pernikahannya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Tema yang aku yakin sudah pernah diusung oleh author lain sebelumnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

**Perusahaan Lee**

**ceklek**

"_Hae-ah!" teriak Ryeowook setelah membuka pintu ruangan Donghae tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu._

"_Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Donghae sebal. Ryowook berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan majalah infotaiment di tangannya._

"_Lihatlah ini!" Donghae menuruti perkataan Ryeowook._

"_KEKASIH DARI AKTOR MUDA KIM KIBUM TERTANGKAP KAMERA SEDANG BERSAMA PENYANYI ASAL NEGERI TIRAI BAMBU, CHO KYUHYUN" Donghae membaca judul cover majalah tersebut, tampak dalam sebuah photo ia dan Kyuhyun yang tengah makan bersama di sebuah restoran._

"_Keluar!" usir Donghae pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya menurut patuh._

"_Victoria!" desis Donghae setelah ia sendiri berada di ruangannya, diremasnya majalah tersebut untuk meluapkan kekesalannya._

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Two Male Bride ~**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

Drrt … drrt …

Donghae menoleh pada ponselnya, Kyuhyun menelphonenya.

"Halo?" ujarnya.

"Hae-ah? Kau masih baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Donghae dingin.

"Mianhae, aku akan mengusut siapa yang menyebarkan ini!" sahut namja itu.

"Tanyakan pada calon istrimu!" setelahnya sambungan telephone diputus secara sepihak oleh Donghae.

"Kibummie, apa dia sudah tahu berita ini?" tanya Donghae panik pada diri sendiri, ia kemudian mencoba menghubungi Kibum.

"Ish! Kenapa tidak diangkat?" kesalnya, yeoja itu berjalan kesana-kemari masih di dalam ruangannya. Rasa takut mendominasi pikirannya saat ini.

Donghae kemudian memberanikan diri memakai internet, untuk mencari tahu perkembangan berita tentang dirinya dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Dan yeoja itu meringis ketika mengetahui komentar pada artikel situs-situs infotaiment yang memuat skandal dirinya dengan Kyuhyun memiliki jumlah yang tidak sedikit dalam waktu singkat.

Digerakkannya cursor itu, membaca satu-persatu komentar para netizen.

"Donghae eonnie tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" ujar salah seorang netizen yang dipastikan adalah KiHae Shipper.

"Kibum dan Donghae tidak mungkin terpisahkan!" KiHae Shipper, lagi.

"Kyuhyun orang ketiga dalam hubungan KiHae? Ommo! Donghae pasti bingung memilih dua namja tampan itu!"

"Dasar yeoja jalang! Sudah punya Kibum oppa masih saja mengencani Kyuhyun oppa!"

"Kasihan sekali Kibum jika ia mengetahui hal ini."

**.**

**.**

"Sial!" umpatnya menutup layar laptop kasar, rupanya lebih banyak komentar yang menghujat dirinya.

"Ottokeh? Kibummie, dia pasti sangat marah padaku!" lagi, ia berujar panik.

**.**

Di saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda …

**.**

Sama seperti Donghae, Victoria pun sedang membaca satu-persatu komentar para netizen perihal skandal Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang ia sebarkan pada publik. Kini Victoria memiliki firasat buruk, andai emosinya tidak berada di puncak saat itu pasti ia tidak akan segegabah ini.

"Donghae benar, Kyuhyun bisa saja meninggalkanku. Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya gelisah.

**Ceklek**

"Kyu –hyunnie?" ucap Victoria gugup ketika Kyuhyun yang memasuki apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya terus melangkah mendekati Victoria.

"Maksumu? Tahu apa?" tanya Victoria pura-pura bodoh, Kyuhyun meyerigai.

"Skandalku dengan nona Lee. Dimana otakmu saat menyebarkannya hah?" desis Kyuhyun tajam mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan kanan Victoria.

"Akh! Sakit Kyu-ah!" rintihnya.

"Mengakulah!" paksa Kyuhyun.

"N –ne, mianhae akh!" ujar Victoria mengaku pada akhirnya.

"Jika penikahan Kibum dan Donghae batal, akupun tidak akan pernah menikahimu!" ancam Kyuhyun berbahaya, namja itu kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada Victoria kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu

**BLAAM!**

Victoria berjengit kaget dengan derai air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Lee …**

**07.30 PM**

**.**

**Tok … tok … tok …**

**Ceklek**

"Anneyoung haseyo Shim ahjumma!" sapa Kibum ramah.

"Tu–tuan muda Kim?" tanya Shim ahjumma itu kaget sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

"Ne ahjumma, ini aku!" jawab Kibum dengan senyum membunuhnya.

"Boleh aku masuk eoh?" tanya Kibum karena tidak mendapat respon dari Shim ahjumma.

"Ah ne! silahkan tuan muda!" ujar Shim Ahjumma seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

**.**

"Ingin minum apa tuan?"

"Tidak perlu, panggilkan Donghae saja. Bilang saja ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya, penting." Ujar Kibum mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shim ahjumma kemudia tertawa kecil.

"Ba –baik tuan!" dan Shim ahjumma dengan cepat menaiki tangga karena kamar Donghae berada di lantai atas.

**Kamar Donghae**

**Tok … tok … tok …**

"Masuk!" sahut Donghae dari dalam kamarnya.

**Ceklek**

"Mianhae nona, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan nona, katanya penting." Lapor Shim ahjumma persis seperti yang Kibum katakan padanya. Donghae berjalan menghampiri Shim ahjumma dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Donghae, Shimm ahjumma tersenyum.

"Nona temui saja!" jawabnya membuat Donghae semakin merasa penasaran, siapa gerangan yang ingin bertemu dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan serta jantung yang berdebar kencang ketika ia mengenali namja yang ingin menemuinya, Kibum, walau namja itu tengah membelakanginya.

"Kibum?" gumamnya pelan, Kibum berbalik dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya berjalan menghampiri yeojachingunya itu.

**GREEB**

"Jeongmal bogoshippo!" ungkap Kibum setelah Donghae berada dalam pelukannya kini.

"Na –nado" sahut Donghae seadanya. Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum melepaskannya, dikecupnya puncak kepala calon istrinya itu berkali-kali penuh sayang.

"Kau tak apa eoh? kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Kibum khawatir meremas kedua pundak Donghae.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya!" lagi Kibum berujar seraya memeluk Donghae.

**DEG**

Jantung Donghae semakin berdetak tidak karuan, jadi Kibum telah tahu tentang skandalnya?

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu! Tidak akan kubiarkan satu orangpun yang dapat menyentuhmu!" ujar Kibum mantap membuat Donghae bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae melepas pelukannya.

Kibum tersenyum lembut, "tentu aku tahu! Kyuhyun-sshi sangat terkenal di China, saat aku tahu kau memiliki skandal dengannya aku sangat khawatir denganmu, untuk itu aku meminta izin pada manager hyung agar aku boleh pulang dulu." jelas Kibum membuat Donghae semakin bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" tanggap Donghae.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum menggeleng, "kau dan Kyuhyun-sshi itukan dulu dari SMU yang sama, aku melihatnya di photo yang ada di ruang kerjamu. Wajar saja jika kalian berbincang setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa bukan?" tanya Kibum kemudian tersenyum lembut, Donghae mengangguk kaku.

"Aku percaya padamu, kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku, sama seperti aku yang tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu!" lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat menawan.

"Mianhae eoh?" pinta Kibum lagi-lagi memeluk Donghae, Donghae kembali memasang wajah bingungnya.

'Minta maaf untuk apa? Akulah yang bersalah!' ujar Donghae dalam hati.

"Untuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Sekarang aku tahu rasanya mengetahui pasanganku dekat dengan orang lain. Selama ini kau selalu mempercayaiku apapun yang dikatakan oleh media tentangku, kau selalu berada disampingku saat aku tersandung masalah, kau juga tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan gosip-gosip diluar tentangku. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo untuk semuanya Donghae-ah! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae karena sering kali membuatmu kecewa dengan rumorku diluar sana. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, jangan pernah meninggalkanku!" jelas Kibum panjang lebar, mau tak mau Donghae menangis dibuatnya.

"Nado saranghae Kibum-ah hiks!"

'Mianhae Kibum-ah! Harusnya aku menolak ajakan Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Kibum lebih dari ini!' ujar Donghae dalam hati kemudian membalas pelukannya pada Kibum.

'Aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas itu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menemuinya dalam waktu dekat!' lagi Donghae berujar dalam hati.

"Besok kita akan mengadakan konfersi pers untuk membersihkan namamu juga Kyuhyun-sshi dari skandal murahan itu. setelah itu kita akan melakukan photo prawedding!" ujar Kibum tersenyum, berbeda dengan Donghae yang membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Besok? Konfersi pers? Photo prawedding?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya, Kibum mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mianhae untuk photo prawedding kita dipercepat, aku hanya memiliki waktu tiga hari di Korea. Setelah itu aku harus kembali ke China untuk menyelesaikan shooting sekaligus hukumanku!" sahut Kibum, Donghae tersenyum mengerti.

**.**

**Keesokan harinya …**

**.**

**.**

Donghae meremas ujung roknya gelisah, sebentar lagi acara konfersi pers digelar. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Donghae berada di depan puluhan kamera, namun tetap saja ia merasa gugup, terlebih yang dikonfirmasi kali ini adalah kebenaran, kebenaran yang disangkal oleh Donghae.

"Bummie?" kejut Donghae ketika seseorang menggenggam jemarinya erat, dilihatnya Kibum yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tidak perlu takut eoh? aku akan selalu disampingmu, ayo kita menuju tempat pertemuan." Ajak Kibum menggandeng jemari Donghae erat menuju tempat konfersi pers.

**.**

**.**

**08.30 AM**

"Anneyoung haseyo!" sapa Kibum membuka sesi wawancara, dikanan kirinya terdapat manager hyung dan Donghae.

"Anneyoung!" sahut serempak para wartawan dan juru kamera yang sebelumnya sibuk memfoto tiga orang di depan mereka.

"Sebelumnya kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada rekan-rekan wartawan yang berkenan hadir di acara konfersi pers ini. Tujuan pihak kami mengadakan konfersi pers ini untuk meluruskan berita simpang siur yang melibatkan calon istri saya Lee Donghae dengan seorang penyanyi balada Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Kibum, namja itu menunggu respon dari para wartawan di depannya, dan para wartawan itu mengangguk setuju.

"Sebelum berita tersebut semakin tidak jelas statusnya kemudian mengganggu kehidupan pribadi kami, untuk itu kami akan meluruskan semuanya. Kyuhyun-sshi dengan Donghae-shhi memang memiliki hubungan, yaitu hubungan sebagai teman lama, mereka satu angkatan saat SMU dahulu." Jelas Kibum, dapat dirasakannya Donghae yang semakin mengeratkan jemarinya.

"Dan perlu saya tekankan, Donghae-sshi dan Kyuhyun-sshi tidak memiliki hubungan istimewa, mereka hanya berteman!" lanjutnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kibum.

Seorang juru bicara dari para wartawan tersebut mengangkat tangannya, "bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang photo Kyuhyun-sshi bersama Donghae-sshi? Bukankah mereka dulu pernah berpacaran?" tanyanya.

**JLEEB**

Donghae tertegun, darimana wartawan ini tahu masa lalunya yang bahkan tidak diketahui Kibum?

Kibum tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Itu hanya photo makan siang di restoran, bagi saya itu bukan masalah. Tentang status hubungan Kyuhyun-sshi dan Donghae-sshi dahulu, bukankah semua orang memiliki masa lalu? Kyuhyun-sshi adalah masa lalu Donghae-sshi, tapi saya adalah masa sekarang dan masa depannya Donghae-sshi!" sahut Kibum mantap diakhiri senyuman manisnya. Terlihat beberapa wartawan yang merupakan yeoja tersenyum-senyum mendengar jawaban Kibum, terdapat kepuasan di dalam raut wajah mereka.

"Saya ingin bertanya dengan Donghae-sshi." Ujar sang juru bicara beralih menatap Donghae yang tubuhnya menegang.

Donghae melirik Kibum yang menggenggam jemarinya seolah memberi semangat padanya.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Donghae memaksakan senyum manisnya, yeoja itu berusaha serileks mungkin menghadapi pertanyaan sang wartawan.

"Bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Kyuhyun-sshi sebelum Kibum-sshi memasuki kehidupan anda?" tanyanya, Donghae menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum menjawab.

"Saya dan Kyuhyun-sshi memang pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dan itu sudah berakhir delapan tahun yang lalu, saat itu kami memutuskan untuk mengubah status hubungan kami yang dulunya sepasang kekasih menjadi sahabat. Sejak Kyuhyun-sshi pindah ke China, kami tidak pernah bertatap muka hingga dia yang kembali ke Korea bersama calon istrinya." Jawab Donghae yang tidak semua benar adanya.

"Sudah jelas bukan?" tanya Kibum pada sang juru bicara, rupanya Pangeran Es kita jengah juga dengan pertanyaan dari sang juru bicara.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, semua wartawan sedang berbisik satu sama lain, Kibum menyerigai.

"Kami pikir sudah cukup, untuk itu acara konfersi pers hari ini kami akhiri sampai disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk rekan wartawan yang telah berkenan hadir, maaf untuk Snowers dan KiHae Shipper atas berita yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Kami akan tetap menikah, tidak ada perubahan rencana sedikitpun. Anneyoung haseyo!" tutupnya.

**.**

**Klik**

**.**

Kyuhyun mematikan televisi yang salah satu channelnya menayangkan acara konfersi pers Kibum dan Donghae. Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau menang Kim Kibum!" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**Pantai**

**10.00 AM**

**.**

"Oke bagus, lebih mesra lagi!" komando sang photographer yang tengah membidik kamera untuk photo prawedding KiHae.

Saat ini Kibum dan Donghae memakai pakaian putih-putih. Kibum dengan kemeja putih tembus pandang menampilkan otot perut dan otot lengan dengan jelas, belum lagi dengan dua kancing atasnya yang sengaja tidak terkancing. Sedangkan Donghae tampil sensual dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan, memiliki panjang hingga terkesan menyapu jalanan, yang membuat ia tampak sexy adalah belahan di gaun panjangnya hingga –hampir- memperlihatkan pangkal pahanya.

Kibum yang memang seorang model, cepat tanggap dengan keinginan sang photographer, berbeda dengan Donghae yang tampak risih dengan gaun yang dikenakannya, apalagi hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat rambut yang tergerai serta bagian bawah gaunnya terbang(?)

Demi memuaskan keinginan photographer –ini sebenarnya modus semata-, Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggul Donghae serta mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher yeoja itu, terlihat sedang mengecup leher tersebut.

**Klik**

Sang photographer memandang puas akan hasil photo yang didapatnya dari pasangan ini. Kibum pun menyerigai puas karena ia yang mendengar Donghae yang mendesah pelan saat namja itu mulai mengecup-ngecup lehernya seduktif.

"Bumhh ah, hentih..kan!" ujar Donghae memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati sentuhan Kibum.

**Plak**

"Uh!" rintih Kibum memegang sebelah tangannya yang dipukul Donghae.

Donghae memang memukul tangan Kibum tadi bukan karena tanpa alasan, salahkan tangan usil itu yang berani menyusup ke paha dalamnya.

"jangan lakukan itu disini pabbo!" sungut Donghae kesal, Kibum menyerigai.

"jadi kau mau melakukannya dimana chagi?" tanyanya usil.

"Ish! Diamlah!" sahut Donghae kesal.

"Oke, lebih intim lagi!" ujar sang photographer menghentikan adu mulut kiHae.

"Tuh, apa dia bilang? lebih INTIM lagi!" ujar Kibum berniat menggoda Donghae.

"Kenapa harus berkonsep seperti ini sih?" keluh Donghae, Kibum tersenyum.

"kau kan sudah menyerahkan konsep praweddingnya padaku, jadi, jangan protes!" dan setelahnya namja itu tertawa melihat kerutan di kening Donghae.

Dengan berlatar lau biru dan pasir putih, dua sejoli itupun melaksanakan photo prawedding mereka hingga selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Lee …**

**08.00 PM**

**.**

**.**

"Tidur yang nyenyak eoh?" ujar Kibum sebelum Donghae keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tentu saja chagiya, kau juga istirahat eoh? kau pasti sangat lelah!" sahut Donghae membelai lembut pipi Kibum.

"Ne, chagiya." Tanggapnya kemudian mengecup tangan yeoja-nya itu.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah!" ucap Donghae setelah keluar dari mobil Kibum.

"Aku baru akan melajukan mobilku jika kau telah menutup pintu rumahmu seperti biasa!" sahut Kibum kemudain tersenyum.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri, oke?" ujar Donghae meyakinkan.

"Tapi,,,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pulang dan istirahatlah chagiya!" putus Donghae mutlak.

"Ne." dan setelahnya mobil Kibum pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Lee.

**.**

**.**

**Di jalan**

**.**

Kibum menoleh ke samping tempat duduknya, ia menggelengkan kepala heran ketika matanya menangkap ponsel Donghae yang tertinggal, dihentikannya mobilnya.

"Ikanku itu memang ceroboh!" ujarnya setelah meraih ponsel putih itu kemudian memainkannya pelan, ia tertawa geli.

"Apa lebih baik kukembalikan malam ini atau besok saja ya?" tanya pada diri sendiri, namja tampan itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada setir.

"Lebih baik kukembalikan malam ini saja!" putusnya kemudian memutar arah mobilnya.

**.**

**Kediaman keluarga Lee …**

**.**

Belum sampai Kibum memasuki perkarangan rumah Donghae, ia telah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Mereka?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan mata menyipit.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**.**

**.**

**Chap depan puncak konflik yang artinya sebentar lagi END.**

**untuk konfersi pers dan photo praweddingnya, Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku.**

**Feelnya? Aku tidak tahu dapat apa gak.**

**Komentar / review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Two Male Bride**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuHae**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Song Victoria, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Minho, Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon (cast lain menyusul)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pernikahan adalah impian setiap pasangan. Begitupun dengan Donghae, ia mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum, namun saat di altar ia malah bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa terjadi demikian? Akankah pernikahan itu tetap terlaksana? Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, Kemana Kibum dihari pernikahannya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Tema yang aku yakin sudah pernah diusung oleh author lain sebelumnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

_**Di jalan**_

_**.**_

_Kibum menoleh ke samping tempat duduknya, ia menggelengkan kepala heran ketika matanya menangkap ponsel Donghae yang tertinggal, dihentikannya mobilnya._

"_Ikanku itu memang ceroboh!" ujarnya setelah meraih ponsel putih itu kemudian memainkannya pelan, ia tertawa geli._

"_Apa lebih baik kukembalikan malam ini atau besok saja ya?" tanya pada diri sendiri, namja tampan itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada setir._

"_Lebih baik kukembalikan malam ini saja!" putusnya kemudian memutar arah mobilnya._

_**.**_

_**Kediaman keluarga Lee …**_

_**.**_

_Belum sampai Kibum memasuki perkarangan rumah Donghae, ia telah mematikan mesin mobilnya._

"_Mereka?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan mata menyipit._

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Two Male Bride ~**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

"Maaf, karena kecerobohanku, hubunganmu dengan Kibum-sshi terancam." Victoria membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali di hadapan Donghae dengan raut bersalahnya.

"Apa karena Kyuhyun mengancammu kau jadi merendahkan martabatmu di depanku eoh?" jawab Donghae berupa pertanyaan dingin.

"Maaf!" hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Victoria, sesungguhnya ia amat kesal dengan wanita angkuh di depannya ini, namun, demi mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali ia akan melakukan apapun, termasuk mejatuhkan harga diri di depan rival cintanya.

"Maaf? Sekarang kau meminta maaf setelah kau hampir mnghancurkan masa depanku hah!" ujarnya agak kasar, tampak Victoria semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"Kumohon, biarkan Kyuhyun bersamaku!"

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun mencintaimu?"

"I-itu…"

"Dia mencintaiku." Sahut Donghae datar dan menusuk.

"Aku sangat mencintainya!" raut datar Donghae berubah mendengar penuturan Victoria.

"Euum itu, akupun meminta maaf Victoria-sshi!" balas Donghae setelahnya tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran padamu tadi!" kali ini Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara keduanya, Victoria menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi, sudah jelas bukan? Kyuhyun untukku, kau untuk Kibum-sshi?" tanya Victoria penuh harap, dan ia segera memeluk Donghae ketika yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Donghae-sshi!"

"Sama-sama Victoria-sshi!"

**Sementara itu …**

Kibum melihat Victoria dan Donghae berpelukan, akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kibum ketika sudah berada di dekat keduanya.

"Bummie/Kibum-sshi?" sahut keduanya bersamaan dengan rasa terkejut yang kental. Bisa saja Kibum mendengar percakapan mereka tadi, dan jika benar, habislah semua.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kibum menyelidik.

"Hanya meluruskan tentang salah faham atas issue skandal Kyuhyun dengan Donghae-sshi!" jawab Victoria cepat diakhiri senyuman.

"Aku tahu Lee Donghaeku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" sahut Kibum mantap seraya merangkul pinggang Donghae.

Victoria kembali tersenyum, andai saja Donghae tetap bersikap egois tidak mau menyerahkan Kyuhyun padanya, ia bersumpah akan membeberkan semua pada Kibum tentang apa yang dilakukan Donghae dengan Kyuhyun di belakang Kibum selama dua bulan ini.

'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?' batinnya mengumpat seolah tersadar. Jika Kibum mengetahui semuanya, kemungkinan besar hubungan Kibum dan Donghae akan kandas di tengah jalan. Dan jika itu terjadi, bukankah Victoria telah memuluskan langkah Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkannya kemudian kembali pada Donghae? Cinta lamanya?

"Kau benar Kibum-sshi! Mereka hanya berteman! Aku permisi dulu eoh?" pamit Victoria yang dijawab senyuman oleh Donghae.

"Silahkan!" sahut Kibum tersenyum, tak lupa ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Victoria, mau tidak mau wajah Victoria memerah dibuatnya.

"Selamat malam nona Song!" ucap Kibum ramah sebelum Victoria melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Donghae.

Kibum berbalik, mendapati Donghae dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Kibum terkekeh.

"Cemburu eoh?" tanyanya kembali memeluk pinggang pujaan hatinya.

"Kau membuat wajahnya memerah!" rajuk Donghae membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau tahu? Kau begitu manis saat seperti ini!"

Wajah Donghae memerah mendengar penuturan namja yang sebulan lagi akan menjadi suaminya tersebut.

"Berhenti menggodaku tuan Kim!" rajuknya lagi disertai pukulan di lengan Kibum, bukannya berhenti tertawa, Kibum malah semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

**CHUP**

Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi, dikecupnya bibir Kibum yang sedari tadi tertawa, bukan hanya itu alasan Donghae, ia merasa bersalah pada Kibum, kebohongannya sudah terlalu besar pada namja di depannya ini.

Belum sempat Donghae menarik bibirnya, Kibum terlebih dahulu menahan pipi yeojanya tersebut, menahan ciuman keduanya.

"Eunggh!" lenguh Donghae kala kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Semenit kemudian Donghae memberi sinyal pada Kibum bahwa ia telah kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh! Hosh! Kau hosh! Pulang hosh! Isti hosh rahat hosh!" sengal Donghae dengan wajah merahnya.

**CHUP**

Kibum kembali mengecupnya, kali ini di kening dengan lembut dan sarat akan cinta, keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati moment-moment mereka yang akan berakhir karena Kibum yang akan segera kembali ke China lusa.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku eoh?" pinta Kibum menyatukan kening keduanya, Donghae yang sudah terisak mengangguk.

"Akupun hiks sangat mencintaimu Kibummie!" sahutnya, Kibum melepaskan hubungan kening mereka, menyeka air mata sang kekasih yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Berhentilah menjadi yeoja cengeng Kim Donghae!" ujarnya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hiks menangis bahagia pabbo hiks!" rengek Donghae sebal pada calon suaminya ini.

"Besok kita makan malam ya?" ajak Kibum.

"Tentu!" keduanya tersenyum lembut menatap satu sama lain.

**.**

"Aku pulang dulu! kau istriarahatlah!" setelah mengucapkannya Kibum berjalan menuju mobilnya yang memang agak jauh dari tempat keduanya kini.

"Hati-hati!" peringat Donghae yang dijawab dengan ibu jari Kibum yang teracung dari belakang.

**.**

**Keesokan harinya …**

**.**

**Drrt… drrt…**

Donghae menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang menelphonenya, yeoja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu membaca nama Kyuhyun yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Dipadanginya ponsel yang terus bergetar, namun ia memilih untuk meletakkannya kembali hingga ponsel itu berhenti bergetar dengan sendirinya.

**Drrt… drrt…**

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, Donghae kembali memilih untuk mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan(?).

**Setengah jam kemudian …**

**Drrt… drrt…**

Donghae mendengus sebal, namun ia merubah raut wajahnya ketika bukan Kyuhyun lah yang menghubungi.

"Halo Wonnie?" sapanya pada si penelephone, hyung dari Minho, Choi Siwon.

"Halo Hae? Bagaimana kabarmu juga pernikahanmu?" tanya Siwon berbasa-basi.

"Aku dan pernikahanku? Baik Won-ah! Kau dan Minho sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Kuaharap dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya."

Terdengar tawa kecil di sebrang sana.

"Kami baik-baik saja Hae-ah! Dan Minho, ia sudah mulai memiliki teman yang banyak di sekolah."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau kenapa menelphoneku eoh?"

"Euumm,, Hyukkie, bagaimana kabarnya?"

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya walau Siwon tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Hae-ah? Kau masih disana?" tanya Siwon karena Donghae yang tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya 'apakah Hyukkie sudah memiliki kekasih?' " Goda Donghae.

"Ish! Kau ini bisa saja Lee Donghae! Aku hanya bertanya kabarnya, kenapa kau menggodaku seperti itu eoh?" sebalnya, Donghae tertawa.

"Dia baik-baik saja Won-ah!" sahut Donghae setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Memangnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" dan pertanyaan Siwon kembali membuahkan tawa Donghae.

"Benar dugaanku, kau menyukainyakan? katakan yang sejujurnya padaku Choi Siwon yang terhormat!" godanya lagi.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Lee Donghae!"

"Ow ow ow , jangan marah Simba! Ish! Hyukkie masih sendiri!"

**Tuut… tuut…**

"Ya!" bentak Donghae karena sambungan telephone yang tiba-tiba diputus oleh Siwon.

"Namja itu benar-benar! Kalau maunya sudah dituruti, dibiarkan begitu saja!" lanjutnya kemudian mendengus, setelahnya ia kembali berkutat dengan dokument-dokument perusahaannya.

**Lusa di bandara Incheon …**

Terlihat Donghae yang sedang mengantar kepergian Kibum dengan tangan yang bertautan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu eoh? jangan bekerja terlalu keras!" pesan Donghae pada kekasihnya, Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Makanlah yang teratur Bummie-ah! Jangan membuatku khawatir eoh?" lagi, Kibum hanya tersenyum hingga panggilan operator memanggil para penumpang pesawat.

"Tunggu aku eoh? jangan pernah berpaling dariku, janji?" ucap Kibum serius dengan jari kelingking yang teracung di hadapan wajah Donghae, Donghae menyambut uluran jari kelingking tersebut.

"Aku janji! Kembalilah untukku!" sahutnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Jadilah yeoja yang tegar bidadariku!" pesan Kibum setelah mengecup kening Donghae lembut.

"Ne, Kibum-ah!" dan Kibum pun melangkah meninggalkan Donghae, namun saat dirinya tidak terlihat lagi oleh yeoja itu karena padatnya orang-orang lain yang juga berlalu lalang, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, ia bernafas seolah menenangkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku hae." Lirihnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan bandara Incheon.

**.**

**Malam harinya di tepi Sungai Han …**

**.**

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Donghae dingin pada Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, "Hae, aku ingin kita bersama, seperti dulu." ungkapnya, Donghae tertawa mengejek.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kyu! Lupakan aku! Aku sudah bersama Kibum dan kau sudah bersama Victoria! Sadarlah! Perjanjian konyol kita sudah berakhir! Aku dan Kibum sebentar lagi akan menikah!" tolak Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintai Kibum!" jawab Donghae penuh keyakinan, namun, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampirinya dan,

**CHUP**

Dikecupnya kasar bibir Donghae membuat yeoja itu terkaget.

"Kyuuuhh.. leeeppphas!" ujarnya susah payah karena Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya erat sehingga tubuh keduanya tidak bercelah. Seolah menulikan telinganya, Kyuhyun terus melumatnya penuh nafsu, mengungkapkan cinta dan kerinduannya yang selama ini terpendam pada Donghae selama ia berada di China.

**BRUK!**

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, Donghae mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjengkang ke belakang.

"Hiks… hiks…" isaknya.

"Jadi perjanjian itu hanya modus eoh? kau menipuku! Aku kecewa padamu Kyu!" ungkapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namja itu dengan cepat bangkit kemudian berlari mengejar cintanya.

Kibum, meski dari jauh dan tidak mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, di balik pohon, melihat semuanya dengan jelas, beberapa tetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata indahnya. Ia pun ikut berlari mengejar Donghae.

Kibum menghentikan laju larinya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika Kyuhyun berhasil mendekap calon istrinya dari belakang.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku eoh? Jangan menangis! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali menangis karenaku!" ungkap Kyuhyun sedang Donghae masih terisak.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku Hae-ya!"

"Lupakan aku!" lirih Donghae namun penuh penekanan.

"Asal kau hiks tidak akan mengganggu hidupku lagi hiks, aku akan hiks memaafkanmu." Lanjut Donghae lirih dan terisak.

"Ne, aku janji! Aku akan membiarkan hidupmu bahagia bersama Kim Kibum setelah ini. Bolehkah kita berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kali?" pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

Dan Kibum memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit ketika melihat Donghae yang berbalik, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, rupanya Kibum telah salah faham dengan keadaan ini.

**Prok… prok… prok…**

Kyuhyun dan Donghae melepas pelukan mereka ketika mendengar suara tepukan tangan seseorang. Donghae seolah membeku melihat namja yang begitu dikenalnya memandang keduanya dingin.

"Kupikir, itu salah, ternyata? semua benar! Gosip adalah kenyataan yang ditutup-tutupi, aku benarkan?" ucap Kibum dengan nada mengejek.

"Kibum-sshi, aku bisa jelas,,,"

**BUAGH!**

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!" intrupsi Kibum sesaat setelah memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang terkepal, sedang Donghae hanya bisa menutup mulutnya karena kaget dan takut.

"Kita pulang!" ujar Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae, berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Bummie hiks hiks," isak Donghae yang tidak dipedulikan Kibum.

"Sakit hiks!" seolah tersadar, Kibum melihat tangan Donghae yang memerah karena genggaman tangannya yang begitu erat. Dilonggarkannya pegangan tangannya selain karena tidak ingin menyakiti lebih jauh yeoja yang dicintainya, mobilnya pun ada di dekat mereka.

"Masuk!" perintah Kibum dingin setelah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Domghae, yeoja itu langsung saja menurut tanpa ada penolakan.

**DUUKK!**

Kibum membanting kasar pintu mobilnya ketika ia memasuki pintu yang lain, membuat yeoja disampingnya terkaget dan semakin terisak.

**BUURRRRMM!**

Dilajukannya mobil yang sedang ia kendarai bersama calon istrinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hiks… hiks…" terisak, hanya itu yang dilakukan Donghae, takut, sedih dan merasa bersalah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu pertemuanmu dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan aku tadi siang akan kembali ke China hhm?" tawar Kibum.

"Ne." jawab Donghae parau, Kibum menyerigai.

**FLASHBACK**

**Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Lee …**

Donghae mematuk dirinya di depan cermin, malam ini ia mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan aksen bunga mawar putih di sekitar dadanya, mengingatkannya pada gaun yang dipakai empat tahun lalu di pesta ulang tahun Eunhyuk, saat pertama kali ia bertatap muka dengan aktor favoritnya yang kini menjadi calon suaminya, Kim Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum lembut mengingatnya, ia biarkan rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai dengan penjepit rambut di dekat telinganya. Riasan tipis di wajah manisnya memberi kesan natural di penampilannya malam ini, terlihat cantik, anggun, dan dewasa.

**Tok… tok… tok…**

"Masuk!"

**Ceklek**

"Maaf nona, tuan Kibum sudah menunggu nona di bawah." Lapor seorang pelayan di kediaman Lee.

"Benarkah? Aku akan segera turun! Apa menurutmu aku sudah tampil baik?"

"Nona sangat cantik!" puji sang pelayan membuat Donghae tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Kibum berbalik ketika telinganya mendengar suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan anak tangga, dengan reflex ia tersenyum menyambut sang bidadari hati yang telah berada di anak tangga terakhir.

"Tuan Putri." Ucap Kibum sebelum meraih tangan kanan Donghae kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Kau berlebihan Kibum!" rajuk Donghae setelah menarik tangannya, Kibum terkekeh.

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik!" pujinya tulus tidak lupa memamerkan killer smile andalannya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan Pangeranku!" puji Donghae kemudian terkikik.

"Aku? sangat tampan? Apakah kau baru menyadarinya Kim Donghae?" sahut Kibum menyebalkan.

"Ish!" rutuk Donghae, Kibum tertawa.

"Ayo Bidadariku yang manis," ajaknya mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae menyambutnya kemdian mengapit lengan Kibum mesra.

**.**

**Di Restoran …**

**.**

"Ingin pesan apa tuan dan nona?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Kau ingin apa sayang?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae seraya menggenggam jemari wanitanya erat.

"Aku mau steak saja." Sahut Donghae.

"Steak dan wine dua." Pesan Kibum kemudian kembali menatap Donghae yang merengut.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka wine!" rajuknya, Kibum terkekeh.

"Sekali-kali tak apakan?" rayunya, Donghae mengangguk membuat keduanya tersenyum lembut.

**.**

"Aku ke toilet dulu eoh?" pinta Donghae yang diiyakan oleh Kibum.

Setelah kepergian Donghae, pesanan mereka datang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kibum ramah pada pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya.

**Drrt… drrtt…**

Ponsel Donghae bergetar di dalam tas tangannya, Kibum semula mengacuhkannya, namun, karena getaran tersebut tidak mau berhenti juga, akhirnya Kibum membuka tas calon istrinya dan mengangkat panggilan telephone itu.

"Kyuhyun?" gumamnya, kemudian ditekannya tombol hijau.

"**Hae-ah? Aku merindukanmu, sungguh! Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku sangat merindukanmu!"** ujar Kyuhyun frontal di sebrang sana.

**DEG!**

Jantung Kibum berdetak cepat dibuatnya, ia terpaku mendengar serentetan kata yang dikatakan Kyuhyun untuk Donghae, cintanya, bidadarinya, calon istrinya, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

'Donghae? Berselingkuh?' pikirnya, namun, dengan segera digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal tuduhan yang ada di kepalanya.

**Tuut… tuut…**

Dimatikannya secara sepihak telephone itu, ia tidak sanggup jika pertanyaann yang ada di pikirannya itu benar adanya.

**Drrt… drrt…**

Kembali ponsel Donghae bergetar, kali ini menandakan ada pesan masuk. Lagi, nama Kyuhyun yang tertera di layar itu, membuat Kibum mau tidak mau membuka isi pesan tersebut.

"**Kutunggu di tepi Sungai Han besok malam, kumohon!"**

Tangan Kibum terkepal menahan amarah, hampir saja ia menghapus pesan tersebut, namun, ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu hingga ia membuka menu option dan mengatur pesan Kyuhyun tersebut menjadi pesan yang belum dibaca.

"Maafkan aku Hae." Lirihnya kemudian memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam tas tangan Donghae.

**.**

**Di dalam mobil Kibum …**

**.**

Donghae merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, dari lirikannya, Kibum meperhatikan gelagat yeoja itu.

"**Kutunggu di tepi Sungai Han besok malam, kumohon!"**

**DEG!**

Donghae terpaku membaca kalimat dikirimkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kibum dingin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Bummie-ah!"

'Hhmm, kenapa tidak jujur padaku Hae-ah?' batin Kibum miris.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sudah jelaskah?" tanya Kibum dingin yang disambut Donghae dengan isakan yang lebih keras lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE ?**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**aku berpikir keras untuk konflik yang menggreget, namun hanya ini yang ada di kepalaku.**

**Apa ini sinetron sekali?**


End file.
